When Aragorn turned into Legolas
by Shelly-the-great
Summary: title is self explanatory


Aragorn was in shock. He was very shock. Very, very shock actually. More horrified, really. Stunned. Mortified. Puzzled. If there's a word to describe all these words in one, there we go. that was what Aragorn son of Arathorn was feeling at this point in time.  
  
He was staring at himself in the mirror for probably the first time in 20 years. It was a mirror Arwen had given him for his 30th birthday, but he never bothered ever glancing at himself in it. Figured mirrors were for "prancing elves like Legolas"!  
  
So anyway, here was the King of Gondor looking at his reflection, in a shocked, horrifed, stunned, mortified, puzzled manner. .I should really get on with the story, shouldn't I? Anyway, instead of seeing the old hag with the bristles of an uneven shave that he was, and with the flickering grave grey eyes and scraggly dark hair. he saw Legolas.  
  
No, no, no! The mirror wasn't showing Legolas (although I'll love to have one that did! *drool*). ARAGORN HAD TAKEN THE PHYSICAL FORM OF LEGOLAS!  
  
He had woken up on this sunny summer morning, finding a white strand dangling in front of his eyes. 'What the hell? Did I just age a lot overnight or something?' he thought. He soon realized it was a blond strand (a very beautiful golden strand may I add. one which Aragorn as much as he longs for it, would never grow on his own). He had gotten up and investigated, and had almost fainted when he saw Legolas' (pretty) face staring back at him.  
  
'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!' he said, aloud. He peered closely at his new complexion. 'Does Legolas use moisturizer? What's with the soft skin?! And this hair. it is sooo dyed!' He sniffed his or Legolas' hair. 'Oh my god. He uses Pantene! He. is . gay!'  
  
He decided against not having a shower. not that he usually had a shower anyway. he didn't want to wash that elf's body. *eww!* 'Pity I didn't like change into Galadriel. dun mind washing her body!' He grinned. He sighed. '.but instead I got Legolas. Joy. I mean for all I did to save Middle Earth and all that, I might at least had gotten something better.!' He poked his head around the door. Arwen or anyone else was not in sight. He quickly made his way to the kitchen, and after filling the sink of water, he dunk his head into it. He shook his head and flung it back, water spraying on the floor.  
  
'There we go. That's as much shampooing I'll do for Legolas,' he thought, evilly, remembering how pissed Legolas was when strong winds shifted his hairstyle out of shape. "Oh no! It took me forever to get my hair so smooth! And now it's all ruined! RUINED I TELLYOU! It's not funny, Aragorn!" he had whined so ever so pitifully.  
  
Aragorn laughed and went upstairs to search for him, assuming that all he had to look for is himself. Just as he reached the landing, he heard a high-pitch scream. There didn't seem to be anyone around. He knocked on Legolas' door. He saw himself answer it. Legolas, he presumed. Legolas looked just as shock to see him, as he was to see him.  
  
But to Aragorn's greatest surprise, instead of saying, 'What's going on?' or something similar, Legolas cried, 'What the f*** did you do to my hair?! I paid 3 silver bars just yesterday to get extra highlights in it!'  
  
'I should say the same for you. why the hell have you got curlers in my hair?!' Aragorn said, glancing at the pink rollers that tightly bound his hair.  
  
'Your hair is absolutely impossible! Do you ever bother washing it? And your fingernails. I swear there's enough dirt in it to bury Mt. Doom! And your hands. let's don't even start on that. But your feet. I have to comment on that. do us all a favor and go for a pedicure! Try Madam Zora's Beauty Salon. they have a special discount: pedicure one foot, get the other pedicured for free! And your chest hair. oh my lord. you need a body wax!'  
  
'Well, at least I don't use foundation! Besides, Arwen likes my hairy chest!' Aragorn snapped. '.Look anyway, do you happen to know why this is happening to us?'  
  
'Nup, but I assume we have to find out.'  
  
'Okay, let's go immediately to Celeborn.' Aragorn suggested.  
  
'Sure,' Legolas said, but looking hesitantly at Aragorn. 'But. first let's go to the bathroom.'  
  
'What for?'  
  
'I need to fix your hair. .My hair never looked good completely down especially when it's wet. And maybe while we're there, I can show you how to wax your chest hair.' 


End file.
